It is known that an epilator can be provided, in particular an epilator suitable for facial epilation, where clamping elements are arranged close to a housing edge of the epilator for precise treatment of small facial skin areas. Such an epilator is generally described in document EP 0 601 003 A1.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,400,227 an epilator is known having an end plate that is located at the end face of the epilator and that cooperates with a single clamping element for forming a single gap between both that intermittently opens and closes all around the circumference of the clamping element and the end plate at once for extracting hair caught in-between.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an epilator or an attachment for an epilator that in particular is suitable for precise facial epilation and is improved over the known devices.